


Of sleepy winters

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some winter Jicheol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of sleepy winters

Jihoon's mother always said. "You're not truly cold until you feel like your nose is about to break off," and Jihoon feels like it's about to crumble any second now. He should probably just wait for Seungcheol inside the shop, but then he would feel too hot inside, so he'd rather be cold then hot. It's 8:30 and his boyfriend Seungcheol is almost due to clock out and no matter what day it is, wether busy or not, Jihoon always makes sure to be outside waiting for him, it's almost like a ritual now, he doesn't need to wait for Seungcheol, he could just walk home alone, but it's always boring when he doesn't have the other around and speaking of Seungcheol, Jihoon can see him exiting the shop.

"Took you long enough, I was freezing," muttered Jihoon in a non venamous tone.

"Sorry, I forgot where I left my phone and I looked everywhere for it but it turns out I had it in my hand all this time," Seungcheol says sheepishly. Seungcheol wastes no time in taking off his coat and putting it over Jihoon's shoulder.

"You're so cheesy," Jihoon says but he likes it when he wears Seungcheol's coat because it smells like him.

"Yeah, but you love it," Seungcheol says as he interwines their fingers and walk home. Seungcheol looks at Jihoon and he can't help but compare the younger male to a waddling penguin, but he dares not say a word because he doesn't want to die just yet.

Jihoon interupts his thoughts "What?" he asks Seungcheol.

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Seungcheol was caught, but as he said before he doesn't intend on dying just yet. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how much I love you," Seungcheol says as Jihoon blushes.

"Tch yeah right," Jihoon replies, but Seungcheol actually does love him and alot.

"It's true Jihoon," he says as he brings Jihoon closer to him as they approach their apartment.

Jihoon would say he's glad to be back home, but it's colder in there than it is outside and the heaters broken, so he'll have to suck it up.

They head to their apartment and once it's unlocked Jihoon heads straight to the bedroom and changes into some warm pjs. He too tired to take a shower, so he'll take one in the morning. He hears the shower running so he concludes that Seungcheol's gone off to shower, so in his sleep induced self, Jihoon decides to close his eyes for a moment.

It isn't until a little later that Jihoon wakes up, he must have gone to sleep for longer than he intended because the next thing he feels is a dip in the bed and he sees Seungcheol fresh out of the shower and clothed in warm pjs as well.

"You're feeezing Jihoon," Seungcheol says as he touches Jihoon's arm. Jihoon is in fact freezing but he's too tired to get more blankets.

"So I am," is all he says and Seuncheol rolls his eyes as he scoots closer to the younger male.

"What are you doing?" asks Jihoon.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get sick, so I'll be your personal heat source," he says with a confident smile as he brings up the covers to better warm themselves.

Jihoon's doesn't say anything, he just scoots closer to Seungcheol as he drapes an arm over him and places his head on Seungcheol's chest.

"You smell nice," he says as he can smell the shampoo and body wash that only Seungcheol uses.

"Well, I did just take a shower."

"I know, but you always smell nice. You smell very... you," he says. He realizes he's just speaking nonesnse, but he's just too tired.

Seungcheol chuckles as he kisses the top of Jihoon's head. "Well I'll take thag as the highest compliment ever given to anyone."

"You should."

"Jihoon, I love you," Seungcheol said and Jihoon felt his heart flutter. He slowly looked up and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips. "I love you too."

And they both feel alseep after that.

 


End file.
